


Cahoots

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Spock’s offered a deal.
Relationships: Mirror Pavel Chekov/Mirror Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Cahoots

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

For the most part, Spock minds his own business, and the crew of the Enterprise largely does the same. Spock might not have the fiery, unpredictable temperament of their captain, but he can be just as dangerous in his own way. When he sees Chekov rounding the corner and walking towards him, Spock continues on his way, knowing their paths have no reason to cross. But Chekov steps right in front of him, and though Spock could get away with completely ignoring the intrusion, he stops out of sheer curiosity.

He even asks, “Can I help you, Ensign?” That sentence in itself is usually a warning—few people actually _help_ one another in the Terran Empire.

Chekov is either too brave or too foolish to realize that. He actually steps closer, close enough that Spock lifts his right brow, because now the two are within arm’s reach, and it would be painfully easy for Spock to incapacitate him. Chekov purrs, “You are a wonderful commander, Meester Spock.”

“Thank you,” Spock answers, because humans seem to require gratitude were none is necessary. They aren’t, however, particularly partial to complements, and Spock immediately knows that Chekov must have ulterior motives. 

Chekov continues, “You would make a great keptain, Sir. I just want you to know... if you do mowe up in line... I will support you.”

Spock doesn’t say ‘thank you’ again, because that statement can’t be at all sincere. Chekov reaches out, placing his hand on Spock’s arm, and the thin fabric of Spock’s uniform just barely blocks out any flicker of touch-telepathy. Chekov gives him a little squeeze and grins, murmuring, “Of course, if you were to offer me a better position... I could help you climb the ranks sooner...”

Spock starts, “I fail to see how—”

But then Chekov is suddenly closing the distance between them, walking right up to press against Spock’s body and leaning up to bring their lips together. Spock’s actually too surprised to jerk away. He merely stands there, increasingly suspicious, as Chekov attempts to seduce him.

It’s now incredibly clear that that is Chekov’s goal. It’s a foolish one. Spock means to tell him so. But as soon as Chekov finishes, he begins talking again, hissing against Spock’s wet lips, “I am the best fuck on this ship, Meester Spock—eweryone knows that. And if you make me a commander, I will be all _yours_.” He lifts both brows for emphasis. Spock doesn’t understand it. Chekov takes a long moment to lick his lips, and then he’s stepping away. 

He abruptly turns and walks off, hips swaying more than necessary.

Spock sighs. He’ll never understand the stupidity of humans.


End file.
